degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-4441793-20150314035809
Wow. This is record-breaking, tbh. Kudos to this user. A Triles shipper, from the DTC '''no less, who isn't delusional, in denial or irrational. WOW. Nice. I am sincerely impressed. Source: http://pandorargyneis.tumblr.com/post/113469919854 Even though I provided the source above. This is what they wrote if you're too lazy to click on it. :P ''Honestly though, and I don’t mean to sound like a bad Triles shipper, interpreting Miles’ actions as intentionally driving away/hiding his feelings from Tristan requires a certain degree of, I don’t want to say wishful thinking because I think certain things are ambiguous and canon definitely provides evidence for the possibility, but let’s say, it requires an optimistic, subtext driven interpretation to a lot of material that does seem to explicitly contradict it. So while, anti-Zoemund Zaya and/or Triles shippers might not flat-out deny the Tristan mini is canon (in order to make their criticisms of the Zoe one), they’re definitely taking a hopeful view of what could also be easily seen as some pretty depressing, damning material. '' ''Of course, as a Triles shipper, I want that interpretation to be the correct one, but I don’t feel like I can sit here and look at 14A and honestly say that, oh, Miles is obviously doing this to spare Tristan from the ‘tornado’ that is him, because there’s just too much room for doubt right now. And as far as my finding his reaction to be off, I suppose I’m basing on the fact that anytime in 14A that Tristan truly pushed back against him, and specifically when Tristan accused him of things that made him feel similar to his father, Miles always reacted pretty strongly. Miles is such a volatile personality, and his attempts to act like everything was fine to Tristan were so full of cracks that I guess it just makes it harder for me to see him having the sort of expert pokerface that would let him walk around seemingly unaffected by what went down with Tristan if it were something that was truly eating away at him. IDK.'' ''I guess we’ll have to agree to disagree on Zoe’s penchant for violence, because I just don’t see her actions in canon as backing the idea up. Why would she suddenly react in some sort of explosive, angry outburst when she had faced perceived judgment and rejection from Zig before and always responded by means of shutting herself down and him out emotionally? Why wouldn’t we have seen her respond in that sort of angry, violent way to Miles or Drew? And why would she act that way period when she is contrite over her recent behavior and trying to make amends in her life right now? I don’t feel we’ve seen a disconnect in her reactions to girls vs. guys that wrong her, she’s displayed that same sort of psychological, passive aggression to Maya, Miles, Drew, Frankie, Zig, etc. To be honest, I do not see the writers putting more thought into writing those lines about her trying to hit Zig than, lol, this would be a funny resolution to the black-eye subplot: let’s have bitchy, scorned Zoe be the one that did it. Boom, next page.'' ''Also, apologies if any of this sounds assholish or condescending, it’s kind of hard to tell sometimes and my thoughts are just generally all over the place.'' '' over the place.'' '' '